Zootopia: One Shots
by Bluewolfbat
Summary: Judy and Nick are partners, teammates, and best friends. But have you ever wondered what their lives are like when they are just hanging out watching movies, not catching bad guys at the ZPD, or just dealing with whatever Zootopia throws at them? Find out in this collection of Zootopia One Shots.
1. Frozen Phone

Chapter 1: Frozen Phone

*I only own the ideas for the story/one shots. Zootopia characters, places, etc belong to Disney. Zootopia All Rights Reserved.*

Nick Wilde walked around Zootopia, trying to find something to do. Chief Bogo had given him the week off work, while Judy still had to work. Suddenly, Nick saw a kangaroo at a Pawpsicle stand, but the kangaroo looked upset about something. Nick walked over.

"Excuse me. Can I help you?" the kangaroo asked.

"Actually, I was wondering if you needed help or something? Is something wrong?" Nick replied careful not to upset the mammal.

"Yes. My friend was suppose to help me today selling Pawpsicles, but an emergency happened, and I need to sell a lot of these by the end of the day. It's part of my job," the kangaroo explained.

"I could help. I sold tons of Pawpsicles since I was twelve! I don't mind helping," Nick replied.

"Oh thank you!" The kangaroo exclaimed happily before giving Nick a green apron. Nick put it on, and after getting instructions for the Pawpsicles, he got started. It was simple; poor colored flavor into small rectangular tray, let freeze with a stick for three to five minutes, plop out the Pawpsicles, serve customers with respect, and repeat.

"What flavors do we have?" Nick asked curiously.

"Cheerful Cherry, Winter Blueberry, Sunny Lemon, Berries, Beautiful BlackBerry, Fruitful Fruits, and Springy Strawberry!" The kangaroo replied. Soon, in no time at all, Nick and his new friend were busy with different mammal customers! Sometimes, having to put some customers Pawpsicles on hold due to the increasing number of mammals they were serving. The whole afternoon was crazy!

"At least we're making good progress!" Nick said to his new friend.

"And to be fair, I will split the amount we get with you!" The kangaroo said kindly. Nick thanked her until another customer walked up.

"Hi Nick. NICK?! What are you doing?" a familiar voice exclaimed. Nick looked and saw his best friend Judy Hopps.

"I was helping this kangaroo with selling her Pawpsicles. Her friend didn't show up due to an emergency, so I decided to help her out," Nick explained.

"Awww, that's so nice of you!" Judy replied.

"Would you like a Pawpsicle Judy?" Nick asked.

"Yes please. One Beautiful BlackBerry please," Judy said.

"No problem! One moment please!" Nick responded going to do Judy's order. Unfortunately, due to all the rushing from the crazy afternoon, Nick didn't see his black cell phone slide out of his pants pocket, and land screen down in a rectangle tray just as Nick casually poured the blackberry flavor liquid right into the tray, and onto his phone. After completing the process, Nick let the Pawpsicle freeze as he and the kangaroo taked with Judy for a while. Suddenly, after a long fifteen minutes, grabbed his blackberry Pawpsicle, and gave it to Judy. The Pawpsicle looked more frozen than normal.

"Mmmmm! Why haven't I had one of these? They're good!" Judy said to herself as she nibbled on her Pawpsicle. Once she got to her apartment, she put it in her freezer, and sat on her bed.

"You know what? I think I'll have Nick sleep over here. He must be tired after helping that kangaroo on a hot day!" Judy said to herself before calling his number. The call was connecting, but Judy did not hear a familiar "briiiing, briiiiing..." coming from her freezer.

"Well Nick, great job. I say we can hang out here until the late afternoon!" The kangaroo said cheerfully.

"Sure just let me grab my cell phone and... um..." Nick said until he noticed his phone was gone. He checked all his pockets, but nothing was there.

"My cell phone! It's gone!" Nick said looking around like crazy. The kangaroo helped look and as they did, they were having no luck.

"I know it was here somewhere! It couldn't have just walked away!" Nick said, looking through the the collection of flavors. Suddenly, his kangaroo friend saw something odd. An odd rectangular shape showing up on one of the shape trays, but smaller than a Pawpsicle shape.

"Ah, Nick. Does this shape look familiar?" the kangaroo asked, pointing to the odd shape. Nick looked.

"Huh? Funny, that shape looks just like my cell phone..." Nick said before his eyes widened with horror.

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nick said realizing his cell phone must now be in one of the Pawpsicles they had sold. And that meant it could be anywhere.

"Nick? I know it's late, but please call me back! It's Judy!" Judy said now leaving a fifth message to Nick's phone. Judy shook her head. It wasn't like Nick to be this ignorant. Suddenly, she heard a little "beep" coming from her freezer. She walked over and saw the Pawpsicle from before. Then a thought came to Judy. She called Nick's phone again, and as she watched the Pawpsicle, a light blue color appeared from inside the Pawpsicle, and as Judy spoke, she thought she heard her voice come out of the blackberry dessert. Judy hung up and the "beep" sound came back. Judy carefully smoothed out the surface of the Pawpsicle. Nick's cell phone was inside her Pawpsicle, and now she had to get it out.

"I can't believe this! What if I never see it again? What if some mammal bites into it and gets injured? What if I get punished by the ZPD for not doing safety correctly due to my cell phone? What if Judy hates me for being such a knucklehead?!" Nick said, panicking as his kangaroo friend tried to calm him down. Nick calmed down, and decided to trace back when he last saw it.

"Come on!" Judy said, trying to break the frozen Pawpsicle with an ice pick. So far little bits were falling off. Judy then decided that would not work. She found a small kitchen knife and tried that. Nope, did not work. She tried a small hammer, which also did not work. Next item, a hammer.

"Okay, I know I had it in my pocket at the beginning. I believe I had it when we had that busy afternoon..." Nick said thinking back.

"And when was the last time you saw it?" the kangaroo asked.

"Well, we only had a few more customers after Judy, but... Judy!" Nick replied before realizing his pocket did feel empty when he got Judy her Beautiful BlackBerry Pawpsicle.

"Why won't you open!" Judy said, pounding the side if her frozen Pawpsicle with the hammer. It didn't work. Judy growled.

"Alright! This is hard as a rock! Which means, time for a little construction work!" Judy said as she got on a hard helmet, glasses, and borrowed her neighbors power drill. Time to get to work!

"Judy! She was the last mammal when I saw my cell phone! I'm sorry, I have to see her!" Nick exclaimed to his new friend. The kangaroo then gave Nick his money for the day, bid him good luck, and watched as he got into his car.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Judy exclaimed, trying to break the ice around the phone, but with only some coming off. The outline of the phone and screen was the only part visible, still frozen.

"Judy? Have you seen my...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Nick exclaimed after running into the apartment.

"Nick! I was just..." Judy said before she got interrupted.

"You don't like the Pawpsicle? You could have just said no thanks and got your money back!" Nick stated, clearly upset.

"No! It was delicious! I just..." Judy began saying.

"Just what? Are you jealous that I made a new friend? That I got a partner for just one day?!" Nick shouted.

"No! I was happy for you!" Judy exclaimed, getting upset.

"Then why are you destroying the Pawpsicle?!" Nick asked angrily.

"Your phone is in it! I'm trying to get it out!" Judy retorted. Nick then realized his mistake and regretted what he did.

"Judy, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" Nick apologized.

"It's okay. I forgive you," Judy replied kindly. Nick smiled.

"Oh, and when your phone is unfrozen, you have five new messages from me!" Judy said.

"Okay... Thank you," Nick said, feeling awkward.


	2. Mammal Hole

Chapter 2: Mammal Hole

Nick Wilde walked casually as he observed the mammal activities in Zootopia. Suddenly, his cell phone buzzed. He looked at it and saw it was a text message from his best friend, Judy Hopps.

"Hi Nick. Want to hang out later at my place?" Nick said, reading the text message. Nick then happily walked as he started to reply to Judy's text message. As he stared at his phone however, he didn't notice the mammal hole (the Zootopia version of a man hole) in front of him. What was worse, the mammal hole had no cover on it.

"Okay. I will see you later. See you soon- Ahhhhhhhh!" Nick said until he had lost his footing and fell. Nick's cell phone fell out of his paws and onto the pavement as Nick fell through the mammal hole. It took seconds until Nick landed hard on solid pavement.

"Ow!" Nick said, feeling pain in his legs. Nick looked up and saw that he had fallen into a mammal hole. Nick sniffed the air, and quickly covered his nose. The smell was as bad as a skunk, it was cold and wet down in the mammal hole, and Nick did not like it one bit.

"Hello? Anybody up there?" Nick called out, his voice echoing. Mammals of all kinds walked by, and two beavers used a cover to close the hole.

"Oh come on!" Nick complained as the place also got dark. Nick sighed, and went to get his cell phone out of his pocket... but it was not there. Nick's ears flattened with realization that he did not have his phone.

"Nooooo! Not again!" Nick exclaimed with concern. If he couldn't call Judy, how could any mammal find him?! To make matters worse, Nick then heard a faint, but familiar CRAAAACK sound, and as bits of glass fell, Nick realized that his cell phone was now not just damaged, it was completely flattened and useless.

"Fantastic!" Nick said sarcastically. Nick sighed and shook his head. How could his situation get any worse?

Hours passed by as Nick waited for someone to know that he was missing, but it looked like he would be by himself. Alone, underground, and unable to get help.

"Nick? Nick?!" a voice called out to him. Nick knew that voice. It was Judy.

"Judy? Judy! Down here!" Nick called out. Soon, the mammal hole cover moved to reveal his friend.

"Nick! What are you doing down there?!" Judy asked in shock.

"I... was texting you back... then fell into this mammal hole. And my phone got crushed," Nick explained.

"Yeah, I saw. Here, climb up!" Judy said before lowering a rope. Nick climbed it and once he got out, he took deep breaths of fresh air.

"Thank you Judy. But how did you know where I was?" Nick ask curiously.

"I was able to sniff your cell phone from a mile away. It smelled like blackberries. Once I saw what happened, I kinda had an idea of why you didn't show up. Good thing I brought rope!" Judy replied kindly. Nick smiled, embarrassed by what he had been through.

"I'm sorry Judy. I really am," Nick apologized.

"No problem. Let's just meet some other time. Besides, looks like you got to shower, and get a new cell phone anyway!" Judy replied, handing over the crushed cell phone. Nick took it and walked home, while Judy went back to her apartment.

"Hopefully, Nick looks before he sends a text message next time..." Judy told herself as she entered her apartment building.


	3. Blueberries and Carrots

Chapter 3: Blueberries and Carrots

*Warning, there is a scene where Judy is under Nick's bed sheet trying to get something from under it. And no, it is not anything romantic, but wanted to give a warning*

"Nick! Do you have to drink so loudly?!" Judy asked as he partner and friend Nick Wilde sipped on a blueberry smoothie.

"Sorry. Then again, you've been eating those carrot sticks like French fries!" Nick commented before Judy took another bite of her carrot stick. The two officers were hanging out in Nick's apartment, having lunch.

"So what? Besides, you eat WAY more blueberries than I do carrots!" Judy replied casually.

"What?! That's crazy! You eat tons more carrots than I eat blueberries!" Nick responded.

"Prove it!" Judy exclaimed, getting annoyed. Nick then smirked and pointed to her carrot pen next to her.

"That doesn't prove anything!" Judy said, rolling her eyes.

"Really? And what about me?" Nick asked curiously. Judy rolled her eyes again pointing to the blueberry smoothie.

"So what?" Nick exclaimed. Judy groaned before her and her partner looked at each other.

"You're obsessed!" both Judy and Nick said to each other.

"What? Me? No! You're obsessed!" Judy and Nick said at the same time. Nick and Judy then washed their paws and went to Nick's bedroom.

"I was raised on a carrot farm! That doesn't make me obsessed with carrots!" Judy retorted as she sat on his bed.

"Well I didn't even know about blueberries until we became a team! That's not my fault either!" Nick commented, sitting on his own bed as well.

"True, however... Uh, what's under your covers?" Judy asked, feeling a bump under the covers.

"It's a pillow! That's all!" Nick answered, feeling nervous.

"A pillow, huh? Why does it feel like it has arms?" Judy asked. Nick turned red as he said it was nothing.

"Nothing? Really? Maybe I should investigate..." Judy said, before diving under Nick's bed sheet.

"Judy! What are you doing?! Get out of there!" Nick said, trying to find a part of Judy so he could pull her out. Soon, he found her foot, and pulled.

"Ahhhhhhh! Nick! Let me go!" Judy commented, still searching for the lump under the sheets.

"Judy get out of my covers!" Nick exclaimed, trying to get her out.

"No!" Judy retorted back. Judy struggled under the bed sheet as she tried to retrieve what Nick was hiding.

"Got it!" Judy said before getting out of Nick's bed covers, showing a round, blue, plush. It looked like a blueberry plush with soft white and black eyes, and a smile.

"Judy! What-" Nick said until he saw what she was holding.

"Oh? This is yours? You sleep with a blueberry plush? Man, you ARE obsessed!" Judy replied, softly holding the plush.

"Give me him! Please?" Nick said, trying to grab the plush, but Judy held it back.

"This IS yours! Oh my gosh!" Judy said in amusement, holding the plush away from Nick.

"Give me Mr. Blueberry! He's a collectable!" Nick said, reaching for his plush.

"Okay!" Judy said handing Nick the plush. Nick quickly hugged it, then put the plush on his bed.

"Well, you think I'm obsessed with blueberries, I think you're obsessed with carrots! What now?" Nick asked politely.

"Hmmm. How about a bet? You don't eat any blueberries or blueberry flavored food, I do the same, but for carrots, and whoever looses has to dress as the food they like?" Judy suggested.

"Deal! Starting tomorrow!" Nick replied, shaking Judy's paw.

The next day, both Nick and Judy stayed true to their deal and went the whole day without eating their favorite food. But as the days passed by, the more difficult it got.

"Hi Clawhauser. May I have a donut?" Nick asked politely one morning.

"Sure Nick. What flavor? Blueberry or strawberry?" Clawhauser asked. Nick's eyes widened, and was about to ask for blueberry, until he saw Judy from the corner of his eye. He knew she was waiting for him to make a mistake.

"Strawberry please," Nick asked, and was given the donut. A similar situation happened at lunch break when Judy was asked what vegetables she wanted. She almost picked carrots, but chose a lettuce instead. The challenge of not eating blueberries or carrots was tough. In fact, they even put food apps on their phones as reminders. Interestingly enough, Nick's new cell phone was a Blueberry phone. It was literally blueberry blue with a blueberry icon in the back of the phone case. It was even more torture for Nick, but he did like the phone.

"Hi mom. Hi dad," Judy said, answering a phone call from her parents one night. She told them about the bet and they laughed, thinking that she had a 50 percent chance of winning, having been raised around carrots her whole life. Luckily, after a nice conversation, they said goodbye, and Judy tried to relax. She decided to write down some reminders for herself, and grabbed her carrot pen by mistake.

"Oh come on!" Judy said before putting the carrot pen down and looking for a different pen. After she wrote down the reminders, she went to bed. The next several days were difficult as well, and even though Judy and Nick didn't get into any arguments or anything, Nick was nice enough to let Judy spend the night at his place.

Later on that night, Nick woke up and quietly checked on Judy. She was fast asleep in the guest bedroom. Nick smiled and quietly sneaked out into the kitchen. He looked around and pulled out a slice of blueberry cheese cake from the fridge. Once that was done, he got out a fork, and was about to take a bite, knowing he could coat the fruity breath with garlic afterwards. But for now, it was time for a berry treat.

"NICKOLAS WILDE!" a voice exclaimed, before a flashlight was shined onto him. Nick screamed in fright as he jumped and dropped the fork, causing it to land on the table. Nick froze, knowing he had been caught. The kitchen light came on, and Judy Hopps stood in front of him, her flashlight shining on him, until she turned it off.

"JUDY! I can explain..." Nick said before he got interrupted.

"No problem. I caught you blueberry handed. I know that's the last slice of blueberry cheese cake, Nick! You lost the bet!" Judy exclaimed.

"No I didn't! I didn't even take a bite!" Nick replied showing his friend that the cake was free of any fork marks. Judy sighed.

"You know what? Let's just forget about this bet. Trying to prove one of us is obsessed with blueberries, or carrots is getting us nowhere!" Judy commented. She then got a carrot out of the fridge and sat in front of Nick.

"You're right. Let's just both be happy we like to eat something health!" Nick replied.

"Yeah. Tell you what, let's both take a bit at the same time, nobody dresses up as the food they like and everything goes back to normal. Deal?" Judy retorted.

"Deal," Nick responded. Judy nodded.

"Okay, on three we both take a bite. One... Two... Three!" Judy said before her and Nick took a bite if their favorite food. They cried out "Mmmmm!" as they savored the delicious flavors in their mouths. They soon swallowed and looked at each other.

"And with that done and out of the way... I WIN!" Judy exclaimed with a cheerful cry.

"No you didn't! We both ate our favorite food!" Nick replied.

"Take a look at my carrot that I ate!" Judy retorted. Nick looked, and his jaw dropped. It was a piece of cheese, orange, and in the shape of a carrot, with fake lines around the cheese to match a carrot look. Nick couldn't believe it.

"You tricked me!" Nick retorted in disbelief.

"Yup! And since you ate blueberry cheese cake and I didn't, I won the bet! Wahoooo!" Judy exclaimed before jumping up and down. Nick sighed. He knew what was next.

The next day, Nick walked into work dressed as a blueberry, and the whole office of mammals couldn't help but smile.

"Just for one day..." Nick told himself as he walked into the mission room. It sure was going to be a long, blue day.


	4. Jackhammer and Shampoo

Chapter 4: Jackhammer and Shampoo

*Warning, there is one bad word used in this chapter. No worries, it is not a swear word.*

Judy walked around Zootopia, listening to her iPod as she enjoyed the day. She was listening to her favorite Gazelle, until she saw Nick.

"Hi Judy!" Nick said as he joined her. They walked as Judy took her headphones out.

"Hi Nick. What's new?" Judy asked curiously.

"Nothing much. By the way, thanks for getting me this Blueberry phone. I still can't believe I sold you my old phone in a Pawpsicle. Haha! And you tried to get it free by using a jackhammer!" Nick commented.

"Your welcome. And I didn't use a jackhammer, it was a power drill! I borrowed it from my neighbors!" Judy retorted back.

"Whatever! Besides you probably couldn't even use a jackhammer if you tried!" Nick replied before realizing what he had said.

"Hey! I could use a jackhammer if I wanted to!" Judy snapped, feeling like Nick was doubting her ability to do the impossible.

"Well, there you go! There's a jackhammer right there! Go ahead and try it," Nick suggested as they walked close to construction site.

"I don't know Nick. I mean, it should only be used by professionals!" Judy replied, feeling nervous.

"Awwww. What's the matter? Are you scared? Nobody is using it! Go ahead... Take a chance!" Nick said, trying to pressure Judy into using the device.

"No! I play by the book! I am not doing it!" Judy said, making up her mind.

"Okay! But you never know unless you try!" Nick said as they walked by it. Judy then saw a groundhog nearby with a hard hat on and asked if she could try the jackhammer out.

"Sure. But be careful!" The groundhog said giving Judy a hard hat. She then was instructed on how to use the Jackhammer. Once that was done. She turned it on.

"Well, this should be entertaining!" Nick said with a smirk. What happened next shocked everyone.

"Ahahaha! I can do it! See Nick? I can use a jackhammer!" Judy said as she surprisingly used the device correctly.

"Let's see how awesome this thing is!" Judy said improving the intensity of the jackhammer. Nick gulped and looked nervous.

"Ah, Judy. That's enough! You proved your point! You can stop!" Nick commented, afraid of what would happen.

"Are you joking? I'm fine- Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Judy said until she had made the intensity to full power, and the jackhammer was now acting like a pogo stick to Judy. The jackhammer vibrated and moved with Judy on it, as she screamed.

"S-S-S-S-STOP T-T-T-T-THIS T-T-T-T-T-THING!" Judy screamed as mammals got out of the way. Nick ran to catch up to her. The jackhammer was going all over the place, leaving dents in the ground as it went. Minutes felt like hours.

"N-N-N-N-N-NICK! Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YOU M-M-M-M-MOR-A-A-A-A-A-ANN-N-N!" Judy screamed as she vibrated. Nick did a face paw to his forehead.

"She's going to kill me when this is over!" Nick said as he chased his friend on the jackhammer.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Judy screamed, as she kept vibrating. Eventually, she was able to slow down the power, and came to a stop. Judy got off the jackhammer, her whole body vibrating from the crazy device.

"Judy! Oh my gosh! Judy, are you alright?! I'm so sorry!" Nick said as he rushed over to her aid. Judy was about to reply when she suddenly didn't feel good and ran to a nearby bathroom. After a minute or two. She came out.

"Nick! I can't believe you made me do that!" Judy exclaimed in an angry voice.

"I told you to stop but you wouldn't!" Nick retorted back in disbelief.

"Yeah, well you pressured me to use it!" Judy snapped back.

"Enough! I don't care WHO'S fault it is! Look at the damage you did!" a voice said next to them. It was the groundhog from the construction site.

"Oh my gosh! Sir, I am so sorry! I will help right away!" Judy replied, feeling guilty.

"Well, someone's fixing the mess!" The groundhog said, taking back the jackhammer.

"Judy, wait! I pressured you. You go get cleaned up. I'll clean up the mess!" Nick said as Judy went to get started.

"But Nick, I was the one who was using the jackhammer. I made the mess, I need to clean it up!" Judy said.

"Yes. But you never would have made this mess if it wasn't for me pressuring you. Besides, you've been through enough today!" Nick said. Judy smiled.

"Thank you Nick. But don't think you're getting off easy. I'll get you back somehow..." Judy said as she thanked Nick before going to get washed up.

*Three weeks later in Zootopia...*

"And done!" Nick said as he finished fixing the mess that the jackhammer had made.

"Good job Nick. Go get washed up and go about your day. You're done here!" The groundhog said as Nick left to get washed up.

"Nick, you are about to learn why you should never pressure a bunny..." Judy said as she poured a special shampoo into Nick's shampoo bottle. She quickly heard footsteps, and hid. Nick didn't know she was in his house.

"Awww. Now for a shower!" Nick said as he went to his restroom and went in the shower. Judy quietly exited and waited outside Nick's front door. It took about twenty minutes, but Nick finally got out of the shower, got dried up. He then went to the mirror to comb his fur, but what he saw surprised him. His fur on his head was pink. Hot pink. He growled, knowing who had done this.

"Judy!" Nick cried out in frustration.

"What? Pink looks good on you! Oh, and FYI, that shampoo won't come off in two weeks! It's all natural, and will only come off after a month or so!" Judy said, trying not to laugh.

"Judy! Chief Bogo's going to freak out when he sees my head like this!" Nick exclaimed as his cheeks turned red from embarrassment.

"Then don't pressure me again. Have fun Mr. Wilde!" Judy replied, walking away from Nick's door laughing.

"Oh come on!" Nick commented in disbelief.


	5. Movie Night

Chapter 5: Movie Night

*I only own the ideas for this story, and made up names of movies. All made up names are parodies of actual movies, but are not similar to the actual titles. I do not own Sharknado. All Sharknado characters, places, the movie and it's sequels, etc. belong to The Asylum, and Sci-fy Channel. Sharknado All Rights Reserved. Please know that the movie Sharknado is not owned by Disney. Zootopia however, is owned by Disney.*

It was a rough, but Friday as Nick and Judy drove to Nick's home after work.

"Hey Judy, want to just hang out at my place and watch a movie?" Nick asked politely.

"Sure. It was a rough day anyways, it will be nice to just relax," Judy replied before they went inside the house. After getting washed up, Nick and Judy sat on the couch.

"So, what movie do you want to see?" Nick asked his friend.

"Not sure. I've seen romances, fantasies, horror movies, mysteries, and so many other ones. Got any suggestions?" Judy answered. Nick got a nervous look.

"Yes. But I don't know if you will like them. I was thinking one of those 'it's so bad, it's good movies'" Nick said.

"Oh my gooooooooosh!" Judy complained before getting off the couch. Nick looked at her, confused.

"What? What did I do? You could have just said no!" Nick retorted. Judy sighed.

"I'm sorry Nick. It's just, I've seen so many of those movies growing up, and they were always so predictable, or dumb. Even the titles weren't that great! For example, "The Garden", "Bugs!", "Scarecrow in the Maze", "The Carroting", "The Carroting 2: The Re-Veggies", "The Carroting 3: Extra Calories", "It Grows!", and of course "The Ghost Under Your Sheets". Every single one of them, scary for a little bunny, but once you see them a while they are just laughable!" Judy replied.

"Ha! I know, right?! Anyways, seen any of those kind of movies with blood in them?" Nick commented. Judy smiled.

"Yeah. Like fake blood. Nothing too scary. Stuff like this..." Judy explained. She then dropped onto the ground, wrapping a blanket around herself, acting scared.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! It's coming! The carrots! The carrots! Ahhhhh! ... The garden! It's got too much nutrition! Nooooooo! ... Bugs! Bugs everywhere! Ahhhhh! The pincers! They're drilling into my head! ... The scarecrow! Nooooo! Why have you betrayed us?! Why? Oh why? Scarecrow, please stop torturing us! ... The plants! They are growing out of control! I knew we used too much water! Help! My house is being invaded by roots! ... The carrots! They're back! Ahhhhhhhhhh! Not again! What did we do to deserve this?! ... Ahhhhh! Carrots! Don't look at the carrots! They're bad for the eyes! Noooooo! Oh dear me! No! The calories! Too many calories! Ahhhhh! ... Ahhhhhhhh! Help! Ghost! There's a ghost in my bed! Ah! Help! It's got me! It's got me! Get me outta here! Ghost! Help!" Judy exclaimed, acting out different parts from different movies as Nick rolled on the floor with laughter.

"Oh... my... gosh! You actually watched those movies?" Nick asked as Judy got out of the blanket.

"Of course! That's what was on TV for my family in Bunny Burrows during Halloween," Judy said kindly.

"Well then, if you can survive movies like those, you might be able to stand watching this movie. Sharknado!" Nick replied, pulling out the DVD. Judy's eyes widened upon looking at the DVD cover.

"Um, is that a tornado full of sharks?" Judy asked awkwardly.

"Yes. I have seen the buzz about this film, so, I watched it, bought it and kept it to watch," Nick responded. Judy smirked.

"Phhh! Really? A tornado of sharks? I've seen vegetables try to devour mammals in movies with the mammals spraying ketchup on themselves for blood effect. If this film is as good as mammals say, then I'm ready!" Judy commented. She then get back on the couch with the blanket.

"Okay Carrots. Here we go! Sharknado will begin ... now!" Nick said pressing the Play button on the remote.

For the next hour or so, Nick and Judy watched the movie. Needless to say, Judy kept thinking of all the cheesy drama on the screen, the incorrect facts, lack of detail, and sometimes bad, but dumb ways the characters got picked off one by one. Some moments were just hilarious! By the end of the film. Nick stopped the movie and turned to Judy.

"So, what did you think?" Nick asked curiously. Judy just sat and thought about the movie, then she cracked up laughing.

"Hahahahahaha! Oh my gosh! What the heck was that?! I can't believe some mammal made that film! This is awesome and hilarious!" Judy exclaimed as she laughed.

"Yes. And they have a sequel..." Nick added. Judy smiled and shook her head.

"Wow. Now I have to see those when I can! Oh my gosh! That was great!" Judy said, calming down.

"Thank you Nick for showing me this movie," Judy replied, before hugging her partner.

"Your welcome Carrots," Nick responded, hugging her back.

*Well. That is all...

Nick: No it's not! First, I do not actually have the Sharknado DVD. Please keep in mind, this is a fanfiction, so this one-shot was completely made up. Fictional, not real!

Judy: If you have seen the movie Sharknado, way to go!

Me: Also, please know, the movie Sharknado is of course not for little kids considering it's content. If you are apprehensive about if you can watch it or not, talk to someone who has seen it, watch the trailer, or watch the trailer with a parent and discuss it for viewing.

Until next time, have a good day.*


	6. Shaving

Chapter 6: Shaving

*Warning, there are some scenes where Nick and Judy are on a bed. Rest assured, these will be not be romance scenes*

The sun shined as Nick Wilde walked into his bathroom for a shower. Once he was done, he got washed up, and then shaved. Yes, you heard that right! Nick Wilde shaved his fur. Turns out if not properly treated, fur could continue growing, and in extreme cases, grow so much that the fur overlaps, or gets twists and knots. Not exactly the best situation to be in. Still Nick shaved his fur along his neck, face, and anywhere that was long.

"Oh my goodness! This is like a vacation for your fur!" Nick said before he turned the electric shaver off. Suddenly, he thought of something.

"I wonder if Judy has used a shaver? Hmmmm..." Nick thought to himself before going to work.

"Hi Nick, how are you?" Judy asked as he walked into the ZPD.

"I'm doing good. By the way, want to hang out at my place after work? I found a great way to relax after a hard day," Nick replied. Judy smiled in agreement. After a hard day's work of handing out tickets, catching bad guys, and the normal activities, Judy and Nick headed over to Nick's home. Nick opened the door and let Judy inside.

"So, what is this relaxation method you got?" Judy asked politely.

"It's a series of relaxation methods. That way, it helps relax the muscles and such. I'll show you. I use to do it lots of times with Finnick. Just let me do the all the work..." Nick explained before cracking his paws.

"Okay Nick. Relax my muscles!" Judy exclaimed cheerfully. Nick smiled. It was payback time! He put his paws on Judy's shoulders, and gently rubbed in circles. Judy tried to relax, feeling the smooth, calm sensation.

"Okay Carrots. Picture yourself on a beautiful island... your boat is parked on the sand tied to a pole, the waves are calm, and the sun is bright and warm. You're hanging out on the beach, sitting in a chair, an umbrella over you as you enjoy a carrot smoothie, mixed with your favorite fruits..." Nick began as he continued to rub Judy's shoulders. Nick continued this for a while until he then moved to her back, her temples above her eyebrows, her ears and her head. Judy enjoyed all the relaxing moments as Nick helped ease her tense muscles. Soon, after hours of this, he stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Judy asked curiously.

"We got one last relaxing method. Come into my bedroom..." Nick told her. She did as she was told. Nick's bed was covered in a blue bed sheet, complete with pillows. He instructed her to get on his bed, on the sheet and lie on her back.

"Good. Now close your eyes, and relax..." Nick instructed, putting on some peaceful tropical music to help Judy get relaxed. Judy did as she was instructed.

"Now before I begin, I want to tell you, I will be using a massage device on your belly. It will make a loud noise, it may tickle or even feel sharp sometimes, but that is normal. I will also use some cream to smooth the area first," Nick reassured his friend. Judy took a deep breath then replied "Okay". Judy relaxed, and Nick got out a new small mammal electric shaver from his pocket and turned it on. He wet Judy's fur with water, set the shaver to Low and carefully 'shaved' Judy's belly. There were moments of giggles and "awwwww" as Nick shaved, increasing the shaving more and more. This went on for however long, until Nick was completely done.

"And, finished. That's it! We're done with the relaxing moments," Nick said happily as he put the shaver away.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you. May I feel my belly?" Judy asked curiously.

"Tomorrow. I used some cream that has to dry first. If you touch it, you could do harm to your fur from the cream being on there as it dries," Nick replied carefully.

"Oh. Okay. Thank you Nick!" Judy said, giving Nick a hug. Nick hugged back. They both said goodnight, and Judy went back to her apartment. Nick was happy with his progress.

The next morning, Judy got up and showered. However, as she showered, she felt something odd on her belly. In fact, it felt like skin. Wait, what?! Once Judy got done showering, she looked in the mirror, and gasped. Her belly showed skin where fur had been shaved off. On her belly in the mirror was a heart with the words "dumb bunny" inside the heart. Above the heart read "To: Judy", and below the heart read "From: Nick" Judy was both horrified and flabbergasted.

"THAT SNEAKY, LITTLE, SLY FOX! OHHHHHH! I'LL TEACH HIM A LESSON ABOUT SHAVING OFF MY FUR!" Judy shouted before getting dressed, then going over to Nick's home.

"I can't believe he did this! 'Belly massage' my furry tail!" Judy murmured before parking. She then quietly walked into Nick's house and into his room. She found Nick's shaver and grabbed it. This was going to be fun. Judy turned the shaver on smiling.

"NICK! Wake up!" Judy exclaimed, as Nick started to open his eyes. He looked up and saw Judy.

"Good morning, Judy... Wait, is that my shaver?!" Nick said in surprise.

"Sure is! Now hold still so I can give you a new fur coat!" Judy said holding the shaver above her head. Nick screamed and jumped off the bed, staring at the bunny with his shaver.

"Carrots, Judy. Please, calm down..." Nick said, until Judy interrupted.

"'CALM DOWN?!' YOU SHAVED OFF MY BELLY FUR YOU JERK! You said it was a relaxation method. A belly massage. WELL, 'BELLY MASSAGE' MY FURRY TAIL! You gave me a fur-cut, so now I'm going to give one to YOU!" Judy exclaimed, still holding the shaver.

"Hey, you made me lose our bet, and I had to dress up as a blueberry. Now I shaved your belly! We're even!" Nick commented, trying to get Judy to understand.

"NO! One blueberry costume does NOT equal fur getting shaved off my belly! You wanted to get payback Nick, well you did. But SHAVING OFF FUR IS TOO FAR! Now, I believe it's time for your daily does of NEVER MESS WITH A BUNNY!" Judy exclaimed before turning the shaver on to full power.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nick screamed like a little girl, before running away from the bunny with his shaver. They did this game of cat and mouse for an hour or too, until it stopped. Needless to say, Nick got his payback on Judy, Judy got furious, Nick got his neck, belly, and arms shaved, both of them lost fur, both apologized, forgave and forgot, and Nick never used a shaver on Judy ever again.

*Judy: Wahooo! That's 3 wins for Judy, 1 for Nick!

Nick: Hey! At least I got you back!

Me: Yes. Stay tuned for more! Have a good day*


	7. Annoying Flies

Chapter 7: Annoying Flies

*This one-shot is based on something that happened to me and a friend one night.*

*This one-shot will have parody references to Star Wars. I only own the idea for the chapter. All Zootopia characters, places, etc belong to Disney. All Star Wars characters, places, quotes, etc belong to Disney and George Lucas. Zootopia All Rights Reserved. Star Wars All Rights Reserved.*

"Hold still!" Nick said, swatting at a fly. The fly buzzed as Nick tried to get rid of it. This fly annoyed Nick for a whole week, and he was determined to be fly free. Nick stopped, knowing there was only one solution. He went to his bedroom, grabbed a green toy lightsaber (which had a fox's face on the handle), and went to find the fly. He found it, and swung. Missed! He did this a second time but missed.

"An escape artist you are. Unsuccessful, I am. But not for long!" Nick said before taking another swing. Missed!

"Ah. The Fur is strong with this one!" Nick commented, before he kept swinging. Suddenly, Nick heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Nick said as he kept swinging at the fly. However, he didn't notice Judy walk into his house.

"Hi Nick, I was- Nick?! What are you doing?!" Judy asked in shock.

"Trying to get rid of this fly!" Nick replied as he kept swinging at the flying creature. The fly then landed on a table.

"I mean just look at it, Judy! It's just sitting there... laughing at me..." Nick commented until the fly flew to the floor. But just as Nick was about to swing, Judy stopped him.

"Wait!" Judy exclaimed, holding up her paws. Nick stopped as Judy walked up to the fly and let it crawl on her paw.

"Awww. Did the little fly get scared by the big mean fox? Oh you poor thing. Come here!" Judy said as Judy let the fly crawl up her arm. Nick just stood, flabbergasted. Judy Hopps was making friends with a fly. Yes, you heard that right. Judy was making friends with a fly. Judy then opened the front door and let the fly back outside. Once the fly was gone, she closed the door.

"How? What? Why?!" Nick exclaimed, feeling confused. Judy just stared at him.

"What? Flies are animals too. They deserve respect like everyone else. Seriously Nick, you need to be more compassionate!" Judy said.

"I am compassionate! But that fly has been driving me crazy for a whole week! The way I see it, it's either I succeed or I don't. There is no fly!" Nick retorted.

"Whatever you say. Anyways, let's get going!" Judy said before her and Nick headed outside. They spent the rest if the day doing fun activities like having lunch, arcade games, walking, and playing Frisbee. Overall, they had a good time.

"Thank you for a great day Nick. See you tomorrow!" Judy said before she and Nick said goodbye. Judy went back to her apartment, so she could work on some paperwork. Unfortunately, she wouldn't be making much progress. Every thirty minutes, she heard a buzzing sound, and it looked like a fly kept flying by her. Judy looked and saw the fly.

"Would you please go away? I'm trying to work," Judy told the fly. Unfortunately, the fly just kept going past the bunny and interrupting her.

"Go away! I mean it!" Judy exclaimed, feeling annoyed. After several hours of the annoying fly, Judy had had enough.

"Okay! That's it! I have been as patient as possible, but clearly, you are determined to distract me from my work! Get out!" Judy snapped at the fly. The fly just flew around, so Judy opened her door to let it out. However, the fly vanished. Judy got a flashlight and checked her whole room. Nothing. Judy sighed.

"Phew! Finally, I can get back to work- "

"Buzzzzzzzz!" a buzzing noise said, going past Judy. Judy growled with frustration. Her then got her fox repellent and got it ready.

"Okay you annoying little insect! You want to play annoy the bunny? Well I'm ready!" Judy exclaimed, watching the fly. It flew out the door and Judy chased after it. After hours of running however, the fly landed on Nick's door.

"Come back here!" Judy yelled with determination. Nick thought he heard yelling, and opened the door. Suddenly, he saw the fly go inside.

"Oh come on!" Nick exclaimed with disbelief.

"Gotcha!" Judy said, pressing the button on her fox repellent. Bad mistake!

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! What the heck?!" Nick yelled as his eyes burned. Judy gasped, realizing her mistake.

"Oh my gosh Nick! I'm so sorry. Let me help out," Judy said, helping Nick into his bathroom and washing his eyes. Once that was done, they focused on the fly.

"How do we get rid of it?" Nick asked Judy. She smiled.

"We use the power of The Fur!" Judy said. She grabbed her jeans, and pulled out a toy blue light saber with a bunny face on the handle. Nick smiled and got out his green light saber. They then focused on the fly, and waited patiently. Nick then whispered to Judy.

"Okay Carrots. Concentrate. This is it! We either get rid of the fly or not. Success or unsuccessful. There is no -"

"FLLLYYYYYYYYY!" Judy exclaimed running towards the insect. She swung and Nick did the same. They were at this for hours, but eventually, they managed to save their energy and the fly was soon on a table, with Nick and Judy in front of it. Now was their chance.

"On 3. 1... 2... 3!" Nick said. He and Judy raised their light sabers, and struck. The fly was no more.

"Yes!" Judy and Nick said, hugging in success. They could finally breath.

"We did it!" Judy said cheerfully.

"Yeah. Thank goodness it was only one-" Nick said until he got interrupted.

"Buzzzzzzzz!" another fly cried out as it flew past the bunny and fox. They both got frustrated again.

"Attack!" Judy exclaimed as her and Nick went to get rid of their second fly. It was going to be a long night.


	8. Who Goes First?

Chapter 8: Who's Goes First?

*This chapter has a reference to the classic Abbott and Costello's "Who's On First". I highly recommend you watch the original video. It's hilarious! Enjoy.*

Judy and Nick waited with the group of officers in the mission room as Chief Bogo arrived.

"Okay everyone, settle down. Now, just to inform all of you, all assignments to today will be similar to one another. Turns out all assignments will involve cars. Now, Officers Gazole, Fangmire, and Belgato, you three track speeders. Officers Snarlov, Higgins, and Wolford, you all have auto accidents and any other reports. Hopps, and Wilde, parking duty. Dismissed!" Chief Bogo said before gathering up the papers.

"Excuse me, Chief Bogo?" Judy said, raising her paw.

"Yes Hopps? What is it?" Chief Bogo replied.

"Sir, if we all have automobile assignments, then goes first?" Judy asked curiously. Chief Bogo had a confused expression on his face.

"Pardon, Officer Hopps?" Chief Bogo said.

"I asked 'who goes first'? Meaning who begins their assignment first?" Judy explained.

"Are you sure you don't mean the restroom, Carrots?" Nick asked with a smirk. Laughter erupted after Nick's comment.

"Nick!" Judy exclaimed in shock.

"Quiet! Officer Hopps, explain," Chief Bogo answered.

"Well sir, if all of us are doing our missions in Downtown, it could be troublesome. There can't be any car accident rescues if other officers are chasing speeders. And Nick and I can't hand out tickets if other officers are chasing speeders, but if a car accident is nearby the ticketing area, then that puts Nick's and my life in possible danger, and if the roads are blocked by an accident, then it puts the speeders and other officers in danger too. In addition it would be even more dangerous if all of these events happened at close intersections or nearby, or in the same location. As a result of this, you could possibly be putting us in danger Chief Bogo," Judy explained.

All the officers just gave Judy one of those 'what the heck just happened' kind of looks. Seriously, how on earth did Judy figure all of that out?! Even Chief Bogo was speechless.

"Impressive Officer Hopps..." Chief Bogo said in disbelief.

"Thank you Chief. But seriously, who goes first?" Judy replied.

"Base!" Nick exclaimed out of nowhere.

"What?" Judy asked, confused by Nick's comment.

"You asked 'Who goes first', and I said base. Get it? First base! Like in baseball!" Nick explained enthusiastically.

"Nick!" Judy exclaimed as the other officers laughed.

"Yes Judy?" Nick asked.

"Nick, what are you talking about?" Judy asked, trying to understand.

"Base. This is a case, you're asking 'who goes first' for first base, and then after work, everyone gets milkshakes. EVERYONE WINS!" Nick exclaimed enthusiastically. More laughter came from the officers after Nick's comment. Everyone except Judy and Chief Bogo.

"Wilde! Enough with the jokes!" Chief Bogo said, getting annoyed.

"Yes Nick. Please stop," Judy pleaded.

"Pffff. Case, first base, milkshakes! What's the difference?!" Nick said casually. Officers cracked up laughing at that point. Some of them, rolling on the floor.

"Nick!" Judy said, getting really annoyed.

"And then someday we'll all end up in outer SPAAAAAAAAAACE!" Nick continued saying, as he casually waved his paw in the air. All the officers couldn't stop laughing at Nick's humor. Judy and Chief Bogo however, we're both annoyed.

"ENOUGH!" Chief Bogo exclaimed, pounding is hoof on the desk. Everyone's was silent.

"Officer Hopps, I completely agree with your thoughts. Which is why I will post everyone in respective locations where hopefully there should be no problems. Everyone dismissed!" Chief Bogo said before everyone left. Suddenly, after a minute, Nick appeared back at the doorway.

"See you at the game, Chief!" Nick said before playing a small MP3 player, which played baseball music. He then turned it off and left.

"Ahhhh! I need an Aspren!" Chief Bogo said, putting his hooves to his forehead.


	9. Biscuit Surprise

Chapter 9: Biscuit Surprise

All the officers sat in the mission room, eager as to hear what Chief Bogo would say about their assignments.

"Alright everyone. Good job. Now, before I let you all out for the weekend, I just want to remind all of you that we have our Officer Party tomorrow. Everyone knows what they are bringing, but I want you all to add your own twist on the meal. Not just the normal meal everyone likes, something unique. And no jokes! We don't need anyone getting sick!" Chief Bogo said to everyone. The officers were dismissed for the night and everyone went home.

"So Nick, remind me, we are doing burgers, right?" Judy asked Nick, making sure he remembered.

"Correct. And I know just the trick for our twist on the burgers," Nick replied with a smile.

"Really? What's that?" Judy asked curiously.

"Instead of buns, we are going to use rolls. The sweet, delicious, rolls everyone likes. And no, not the cinnamon kind. Something different," Nick responded kindly.

"Rolls instead of buns? ... Hmmmm, I like it. So, what's the plan?" Judy said with interest.

"Well, I was thinking you could get the vegetables, cheese, and other ingredients, and I'll get the burger patties, rolls and anything added to the burgers like ketchup or mustard," Nick replied casually. Judy smiled.

"Sounds good. Meet at the grocery store?" Judy asked.

"Yes. Say, noon to one o clock tomorrow?" Nick replied. Judy smiled and nodded. It was a deal.

The next day, Judy and Nick met at the grocery store and went to grab their items for the burgers they would be making. Of course, Nick decided to get the meat last so it would not thaw while shopping. No. First he got the ketchup and mustard, then went to the section in the store that had the rolls. He looked around until he found the ones he wanted; a nice medium sized, long container of rolls with instructions on the tube's wrapping paper. Suddenly, Nick looked up at the audience.

"Oh, hello. How are you? I am good. Now, I know what you're thinking 'a container of biscuits? How is that possible?' Well, the biscuits are put in this container because the container is extra tight, allowing no air to get through or out. This helps make the biscuits fresh when you bake them. But you're also probably wondering 'but Nick, aren't these biscuits no different then the old fashioned biscuits that grandma used to make?' Well, as much as I'm sure grandma's biscuits tasted the same and are just as good as your grandma's baking or cooking... thank goodness for grandma's baked goods... unfortunately, these biscuits are probably the same, but extra fresh. Plus, there is a special way to open them. You'll hear me tell Judy later. Now, please excuse me as I finish my shopping," Nick explained to the readers before he kept shopping. Eventually, both Nick and Judy got their items and went to Nick's place to make the burgers. Nick got the rolls out as he let the meat thaw a little. Judy looked at the containers on the table in confusion.

"Nick? I thought you said you were getting biscuits?!" Judy exclaimed in surprise. Nick smiled.

"I did get biscuits. They're just in the container. It's simple, you just unwrap the containers wrapping, press on the spiral lines on the container, and then it pops open. Like this," Nick explained before demonstrating on one of the biscuit containers.

POP! the container burst open, displaying the not so baked rolls yet, causing Judy to jump. She couldn't believe what she had saw.

"What?... What?... What are those crazy contraptions?!" Judy cried out in disbelief.

"I already told you. They are biscuits in containers. Get to it Carrots. I need to get the patties cooking!" Nick replied before getting the patties and going to the grill.

"I can do this..." Judy told herself doing exactly what Nick had done. Suddenly, as she pressed on the container, the container burst open in her paws, surprising her.

"Ahhh!" Judy exclaimed, jumping back from the surprise. She then put the biscuits on a sheet pan, put them in the oven, let them bake, checked to see if they were brown enough, took out, and repeated the process. Meanwhile, Nick was grilling the burgers, hearing Judy scream "Ahhh!" every time a new container of biscuits popped open. Sometimes Judy thought she was ready for the surprise, but was wrong every time. Nick smiled as he heard Judy scream in surprise.

"That's right, Carrots ... open up those biscuits of doom!" Nick said to himself quietly as he grilled.

Eventually, the burgers were made, and both Nick and Judy arrived at the party on time. Everyone had a blast, talking, dancing, hanging out, and of course, eating. Nick and Judy told some jokes and did many other activities. Overall, it was a great party. After cleaning up, everyone went home, and went to bed.

The next morning, Judy woke up and got ready to plan her day. However, when she walked into the kitchen, she saw a container of the biscuits she and Nick made last night. There was also a note too. The note read;

Hi Judy,

Thank you for helping me out with the burgers. As a way of saying my thanks, here are some biscuits for you. Enjoy.

From: Nick

Judy smiled, feeling touched by Nick's generous gift. What Judy did not know however, was that Nick had taken the wrapping off, made small breaks in the spiral lines on the container, and then taped the wrapping back on the container. Judy then grabbed the container and went to take the wrapping off, when the slight pressure of her paw popped open the container, surprising her.

"AHHHH!" Judy screamed, dropping the container of biscuits, due to the sudden surprise. Suddenly, her phone buzzed and she looked at the text she got:

Nick: Good Morning Carrots. Hope you liked my surprise for you... Yeah, that's payback for dying my fur pink! Enjoy the biscuits!

Judy quickly realized the biscuits were a prank in addition to a kind gift. She growled, and then texted back:

Thank you for the biscuits, Nick. But seriously, what the heck?! Are you trying to give me a Breakfast Heart Attack?! ... I'll get you back for this! 3 wins for Judy, 2 wins for Nick! ... Have a good day.

After she sent the text, she baked the biscuits, and had one. Nick was right, they really were good.


	10. Judy's Teeth Problem

Chapter 10: Judy's Teeth Problem

"So Nick, what are your plans for today?" Judy asked, taking a bite of her carrots on her plate.

"Not sure. I was thinking of going to see Flash to get a missing license plate read, but he might be-" Nick replied before stopping mid-sentence. He suddenly noticed Judy's teeth. They looked long, and bigger.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have carrot in my teeth?" Judy asked before cleaning her teeth with her tongue.

"No. But I think your teeth are growing a bit too much," Nick replied casually.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?!" Judy exclaimed, getting mad. Nick got out of his seat and took Judy to the bathroom. Sure enough, once Judy opened her mouth, she saw her teeth. Especially her two top ones. Big, white, and long.

"What the? Why are my - OW! Ahhhhh!" Judy said until she suddenly felt her jaw hurt. She quickly grabbed her mouth, and was started crying.

"Judy!" Nick exclaimed, hugging her carefully. Judy cried as she held her jaw and tried to hug Nick at the same time.

"MA MOUTH HURTS!" Judy yelled with tears going down her cheeks. Nick's ears went down. He hated seeing Judy in pain.

"Don't worry Carrots. I'm taking you to a doctor," Nick said before carefully taking Judy into his car and driving. Within twenty minutes or so, they arrived at the hospital. Judy was taken in right away. A badger came up to Nick with a clipboard.

"Hi Nick. Nice to see you. I'm Doctor Dig. I saw you bring Judy in. What's the problem?" the badger said.

"Judy's mouth is hurting. Can you help her? Please?" Nick asked nervously. The badger nodded and after getting Judy's history, he went back to see her. Minutes felt like an hour. And after about thirty minutes, the doctor came out.

"Doctor Dig, how is Judy?" Nick asked nervously.

"Judy is doing fine. Her teeth have appeared to have grown however to an alarming size. Tell me Nick, has Judy ever mentioned her dental care?" Doctor Dig responded. Nick shook his head.

"Ah, that would explain everything. You see Nick, bunnies have an interesting teeth structure in the jaw. Like rodents, the teeth continue to grow throughout the bunny's life, and constantly need to be trimmed down. Otherwise they get painful mouth problems like what Judy is going through. We need to put her on laughing gas so she won't feel a thing when we trim her teeth down. If we don't, the problem will only get worse," the doctor explained.

"Yes please. Do anything to help her," Nick said kindly. The doctor nodded and after getting Nick's permission, Judy got her teeth trimmed. After several hours of waiting, Nick was told Judy could go home. However, Nick had to make sure Judy would rest, and that she wouldn't wear out her body while on the laughing gas.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Judy laughed as she moved about in the car seat. Nick rolled his eyes. The laughing gas was to help prevent pain in her mouth, and now it had gone to her head.

"Stop moving! You need to be still or you could hurt yourself," Nick told Judy as he tried to hold her still, and drive at the same time.

"Okay, sir. I'll stay still -Oh my gosh! There's a giraffe on a phone! Giraffe on the phone! Ahahahahaha!" Judy said before laughing again. Nick did his best to drive and keep Judy calm at the same time.

"Okay Judy, time to calm down..." Nick told her as he drove. But Judy was distracted.

"Hehehehehehehe!" Judy laughed as she looked at picture of herself and Nick on her cell phone. Nick smiled as Judy giggled. It was nice to know she was at least still aware of Nick and her surroundings.

Once they got home, Nick put Judy on his couch and wrapped her in a blanket. Judy kept giggling quietly due to the laughing gas.

"Okay Judy. Stay here and I'll be right back. I'm just going to get washed up," Nick told Judy before walking away. Judy lied on the couch and waited. She then got off the couch, and walked over to the fridge. As she looked around, she saw a bag of carrots.

"Awwwww. You poor things. You look cold. Come here," Judy said sweetly before taking the bag of carrots, closing the fridge, and then going to the couch to wrap the bag of carrots in the blanket.

Meanwhile, Nick went to his bedroom, and into the bathroom to get washed up. Taking care of Judy really was making him tired, and concerned. Nick washed his face, took a deep breath and sighed. Hopefully Judy would be alright for a while. Nick then brushed his teeth.

'It's okay Nick. Judy is safe and home right now. Besides, hopefully Judy can be alone for a minute-' Nick thought to himself until he heard screaming.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Nick! Nick come quick! We have a baby!" Judy exclaimed from the other end of the house. Nick spat out his toothpaste in shock. 'Did Judy just say baby?' Nick thought as he quickly washed his mouth and ran straight to the living room.

"Judy?! Are you alright? You said we had a baby!" Nick said in a panicked voice. Judy was quietly crying as she held the blanket in her arms.

"Nick. We have a baby. Look, isn't she precious?" Judy replied before showing Nick what was in the blanket. Nick's ears went back and the fox had a confused expression on his face once he saw what Judy was holding.

Carrots. A bag of baby carrots was wrapped up in the blanket as Judy treated the object like an actual baby. Nick couldn't wrap his mind around what had just happened. 'Baby carrots. You just gave me a panic attack over baby carrots? What?' Nick thought until he decided to play along. He looked at the blanket and focused hard.

"You're right Judy. She's beautiful. Thank you for telling me. Listen, how about you go get washed up, I'll stay here with... what's her name Judy?" Nick replied to his friend.

"Susie," Judy answered. Nick nodded and gently took 'Susie' before Judy left and he sat on the couch. Nick waited several minutes until he stared at the bag of carrots in the blanket.

"The laughing gas is really going to Judy's head. Well, better put these back in the fridge before they spoil," Nick said, going back to the fridge and putting the carrots back in. He put the blanket back on the couch. About an hour later, Judy came out and let Nick use the restroom as she went back to the couch. She saw the blanket and cuddled it only to find the 'baby' was gone.

"Susie! Susie? Where are you sweetie?" Judy asked as she looked around. She even checked the blanket and there was nothing in it. Judy then went to get a drink of water after looking and found the 'baby' in the fridge. Judy quickly took the bag of carrots out and wrapped them in a bunch of blankets.

"NIIIIIICK!" Judy yelled. She was clearly not happy. Nick came back out, and saw Judy.

"Judy, what's wrong?" Nick asked nervously.

"HOW COULD YOU, NICK?! Why would you do such a thing?!" Judy exclaimed in anger cuddling the blanket.

"You mean put the bag of carrots in the fridge?" Nick asked, confused.

"Yes! Why would you put Susie in the fridge?! She's just a baby! She could have frozen to death!" Judy snapped, slightly crying. Nick sat down.

"Judy, you aren't thinking clearly. The laughing gas is making you think crazy-" Nick said until Judy snapped again.

"I AM thinking clearly! What I DON'T understand is why you would leave our baby in the fridge?! How could you be so cruel?!" Judy snapped at Nick.

"I put her in the fridge because I don't want the carrots to get spoiled!" Nick told her. However, he covered his mouth with his paws after realizing what he had just said.

"YOU WANT OUR CHILD TO BE SPOILED?! Why would you think that?! Of course she won't be spoiled!" Judy exclaimed before turning away.

"Our child is going to be loved, learn about hard work, have loving parents, and grow up to be a good girl," Judy said kindly. Nick smiled.

"You're right Judy. I'm sorry. And yes, she will grow up to be a good girl," Nick agreed.

Luckily, the next day, Judy was back to normal.


	11. Clicker Training

Chapter 11: Clicker Training

Judy slept peacefully until the sun woke her up with its bright light. Judy yawned and stretched as she woke up. Nick sat on the other side of the couch as Judy woke up.

"Good morning Carrots. Did you sleep well?" Nick asked kindly. Judy smiled at her friend.

"I slept well, thank you. ... Nick? Why is that bag of carrots in a blanket?" Judy asked nervously.

"Well, the doctor gave you laughing gas to help you when they trimmed your teeth. But, the laughing gas was a bit too strong so you acted all goofy yesterday. You even thought that bag of carrots was an actual baby," Nick told his friend. Judy's ears dropped and she covered her face with her paws.

"Oh my gosh!" Judy said, clearly embarrassed. Once she took her paws off her face, Nick put a paw on her shoulder.

"Judy, it wasn't your fault. You had no control over the laughing gas. Everyone makes mistakes," Nick kindly told Judy. Judy smiled and nodded knowing Nick was right.

"Want anything to eat or drink?" Nick asked. Judy told Nick what she wanted for Breakfast and he prepared the meal. After Breakfast, Nick cleaned the dishes and went to take a shower. As he showered, Nick remembered getting a book, something about Clicker Training. Nick knew Clicker Training was common for certain animals, like dogs for example. But a bunny? Could Nick train Judy as payback? Well, he would have to test that idea. After getting out of the shower, he let Judy shower and Nick went to read the book he had. Shockingly, the book had included a free, green clicker as well.

"Okay, let me see. Determine a behavior you want the animal to do, list steps to complete the training tasks, do steps bit by bit so animal gets used to them, do steps in continuing order with said animal making g more progress each time. In order to preform task, a cue must be given so animal knows what to do. Once animal recognizes cue, it will continue doing steps until the order of steps is complete and continue to improve. Positive reinforcement helps motivate animal to continue behavior it is being trained to do. As long as it gets the positive reinforcement, the animal will keep following the cue and steps knowing it will be reinforced afterwards. Do not show negative reinforcement unless animal misbehaves. No forms of punishments are needed for simple training tasks. And if animal does task with no cue, no reinforcement is given to the animal due to not being cued. The cue is the animal's clue to do the tasks for training. A simple training task is training dogs to sit, stay, speak, etc. Hmmm. Very interesting," Nick read while his friend got ready for the day.

Nick then thought of three different training ideas for Judy to do. Give a hug, handshake or other forms of greeting when she heard the word "adorable", jump in fear and hide when she heard the word "Boo", and jump on all fours whenever she heard the words "hop hop". It was going to be a lot of training, but Nick knew it was possible.

He brought the clicker with him into the living room, and put it in his pocket before looking for some options for lunch. Judy came out of the shower, and lied down on the couch. Nick noticed this and got a glass of water and some medicine Judy had to take.

"Okay Carrots, time to take your medicine. It will help with your sore mouth," Nick told his friend. Judy nodded and took the medicine before drinking the water. After Judy was done, Nick decided to try out his training methods.

"Hey Judy. Have you ever been told how adorable you are?" Nick asked kindly. Judy smiled, and gave Nick a hug.

Click! went the clicker as Nick hugged Judy back. So far so good.

"Carrot?" Nick asked handing Judy a bowl of the orange vegetable. Judy nodded and took a carrot before biting into it.

"Say Judy, want to watch a movie?" Nick asked politely. Judy agreed, and Nick put in a scary movie. For hours they watched the scary movie, while Judy hugged Nick for safety. Nick hugged back.

"It's okay. It's just a movie... it's just a movie!" Judy told herself, trying to calm down. However, her words of comfort weren't working as Judy continued to shake. Suddenly, a ghost appeared on the screen of the TV exclaiming "Boo!".

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Judy screamed before jumping in the air, then hiding under her blanket.

Click! went the clicker again before Nick grabbed a carrot, lifted the blanket and offered it to the frightened bunny under the blanket.

"Carrot for my Carrots?" Nick asked before Judy accepted the carrot.

"Okay Judy. The ghost is gone. You can come out now," Nick told his friend before Judy crawled out of the blanket. Judy carefully crawled out of the blanket and went over to Nick and hugged him. Nick hugged back.

"It's okay Judy. It's just a movie," Nick said calmly as he hugged her. They kept watching the movie until the ghost appeared on the screen yelling "Boo!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Judy screamed again, hugging Nick and covering them with the blanket.

Click! went the clicker before Nick offered Judy a carrot for the third time. Judy took the carrot and ate it.

The next several days were pretty normal too. Judy relaxed as Nick played board games with her, talked, and watched movies. Then one day, Nick thought of something.

"Say Carrots, I've never seen you hop on all four paws. Is it okay if I see you do it? I just wanted to see what it looks like," Nick suggested to his friend. Judy nodded. She was feeling well enough the hop. It had been about two correct so weeks since her surgery, so she figured she would be fine. Judy got off the couch and got on all fours, ready to hop.

"Okay Carrots. Hop hop!" Nick told Judy. His bunny friend obeyed, and hopped on all fours.

Click! went the clicker until Nick said Judy was good and gave her a carrot. Nick had Judy hop on all fours a few more times, clicking the clicker and giving her carrots each time she hopped.

"Hi Clawhauser. How are you?" Judy asked walking up to the front desk.

"I'm doing good. Hey, did you see that old book about animal training? It just got put into stores again," Clawhauser said before getting out his copy of the book. Judy looked at the book curiously.

"May I take a look?" Judy asked politely. Clawhauser let her have the book. First, she saw the clicker that came with the book. It was yellow. Judy pressed on the clicker and heard a familiar click sound. She then proceeded to read some of the book context. She only read for a good few minutes or so until she realized something. She gave the book back to Clawhauser and bid him a good day. Now she had to find Nick. It didn't take long until she found him sitting on a bench next to the main lobby area where police mammals entered the building.

"NICKOLAS WILDE! I can't believe it! You clicker trained me?!" Judy exclaimed as she walked over to him, clearly angry.

"What? Why would you think that? Besides, you look pretty adorable when you're mad Carrots," Nick replied in a fake surprised response. Judy was pretty mad at Nick, but couldn't resist the urge to at least give him a side hug. After the hug Judy stepped back.

Click! went the clicker as Nick pulled out a bag of carrots, and offered one to Judy. She shook her head.

"Don't even try Nick! I saw Clawhauser's book. You've been training me!" Judy exclaimed in frustration. Nick nervously chuckled before running off. Nick ran straight to the laundry room, hoping Judy wouldn't see him as he hid under a bed sheet.

"I know you're in here Nick. Come out!" Judy screamed still pretty mad.

"Boo!" Nick said as a ghost. Judy saw him and screamed before Nick threw the sheet on top of her. This only caused Judy to struggle under the sheet.

"Hop hop," Nick said calmly as Judy suddenly was on all fours hopping toward the lobby as Nick followed.

* * *

Nick: Yes, we're tied three for three! Who do you want to see win?


	12. Turkey to Go

Chapter 12: Turkey to Go

"Help! Help! Get me outta here!" Judy screamed as she hopped about, still stuck under the bed sheet. Nick chased after her, hoping to see what would happen. Clawhauser heard the noises and decided to investigate.

"Judy? Is that you?" he asked until Judy accidentally jumped on top of him, struggling to get free.

"AHHHHHHHHH! A ghost!" Clawhauser screamed trying to get up and get away from the "ghost".

"Ah! Clawhauser? Is that you?" Judy asked wondering under the sheet. Clawhauser gasped.

"Oh no! The ghost got Judy!" Clawhauser exclaimed nervously.

"Clawhauser! It's me, Judy. Get me outta here!" Judy screamed. Clawhauser helped the sheet off Judy and after a hug, they saw Nick. Needless to say, neither of them was happy. Nick apologized for his little ghost prank, then everyone went back to work.

The next day, Nick and Judy sat on the couch discussing their Thanksgiving plans.

"Nick, what do you do on Thanksgiving? Do you have family you send time with?" Judy asked.

"Most of the time I spend Thanksgiving with Finnick. But other than that, I just do my own thing," Nick told her. Judy nodded and got an idea. Later that night, she called her parents and asked what she should do. Her parents suggested she bring Nick to their gathering. Besides, it wasn't new for bunnies to bring friends with them to Thanksgiving gatherings. The whole community would even get involved just to help out.

"But..." Stu started to say.

"But what, dad?" Judy asked nervously.

"Tell Nick to bring something. Turkey or Cranberries," Stu continued. Judy smiled and said she would tell Nick.

"Morning Carrots! So, what's new?" Nick asked during Breakfast.

"Nick, I talked to my parents and you are invited to my family's Thanksgiving celebration. The whole community celebrates," Judy happily told her partner. Nick was in disbelief.

"Judy... I-I don't know what to say... thank you," Nick replied in shock.

"You're welcome. However, you need to bring something to the gathering," Judy responded.

"No problem, what should I bring?" Nick asked kindly.

"My dad thought either a turkey or cranberries. Does that sound good?" Judy replied. Nick smiled and nodded. After Breakfast, Judy went to go get ingredients for Thanksgiving, leaving Nick alone.

"I'm doomed..." Nick told himself. Nick shook his head. He had eaten Thanksgiving meals before, but COOKING a turkey? That was something new for Nick. Finnick was the one to get the food, and Nick would bring a pumpkin pie. Nick drove to the grocery store to buy a turkey. Unfortunately, everyone was thinking the same thing. The entire meat section was mayhem! Mammals left and right trying to get a turkey, no matter how big or small. Even other sections of the store were busy for substitutes for turkey. Nick ran all over the place, but came up empty. He tried a second store with pretty much the same results. Nick tried a third and fourth store, but no turkey.

Luckily, maybe cranberries would turn out better. Nick was right as he went into one of the stores he had just went to, and found cranberries. Nick then saw a rhino working at the store.

"Excuse me, do you have cranberry sauce?" Nick asked politely.

"Sorry, every store is running out. We got cranberries but you'll have to make the sauce yourself," the rhino told Nick. The fox nodded before buying the cranberries and going back home.

"So Nick, any luck?" Judy asked after carrying some groceries into the house and washing her paws.

"I found cranberries, but no cranberry sauce or turkey. I'm sorry," Nick told Judy. Judy went over and hugged Nick.

"It's okay, Nick. It's only about a week until Thanksgiving. You have time," Judy reassured Nick. Nick returned the hug before they got back to their normal schedule.

"Turkey... turkey... turkey..." Nick told himself as he looked around. Suddenly, he spotted one and asked to buy it. The mammal behind the desk was nervous, but Nick bought it anyways. It was big, golden brown, and smelled good. Surely it must have been a turkey! Nick rushed back home and showed Judy.

"So? What do you think?" Nick asked kindly, hoping he had done a good job. Judy looked at the food, sniffed it and then looked at Nick.

"Nick... This is a chicken..." Judy replied with a deadpan face expression. Nick sniffed the food and realized Judy was right. He slapped his forehead with his paw and apologized. Judy reminded him what a turkey was so he wouldn't make the mistake again. The next day, Nick decided to get the cranberry sauce going. Luckily he found someone to help him out. Nick smashed the berries and did everything that needed to be done. He did this the whole day and was told the sauce would be ready for pickup the next day. The rest of the time was spent looking for a turkey. Nick looked everywhere, but was getting no luck. To make things worse, Judy was leaving to go home to help out. She was trusting Nick to bring the cranberry sauce AND the turkey to the gathering. Now, a turkey was no longer just an option; it was required.

"I hope this works," Nick told himself as he droves to an old grocery store that in fact sold turkey's for Thanksgiving. Nick knocked on the door and was greeted by a female badger.

"Hi. I was told you sold turkey?" Nick asked politely.

"Lots. Come out back," the badger replied and Nick followed. They went to the back of the building and the badger opened the back door. What Nick saw was not what he wanted. Turkeys. Wild, live, feathered, pecking, running, turkeys. Nick was dumbfounded.

"Sorry dear. This store use to sell frozen turkeys as food, but ever since the store closed years ago, it's now a turkey sanctuary. Take whichever you want," the badger explained. Nick looked for a good one, wanting only the best. Once he saw it, he charged. Cries of panic, confusion, determination, feathers and dirt went flying as Nick charged the turkeys. He chased a big one until he was almost exhausted. Soon, he saw the turkey near the clothesline, and ran. The turkey was about to flee, but Nick grabbed it, causing the both of them to fly into the bed sheet that was hanging. The turkey panicked, but Nick held it down. It looked like he was trying to pin down a ghost. Once Nick was told to keep the sheet, and buy the turkey, he left.

"Come on!" Nick said, honking his horn as he got stuck in traffic. Fantastic! Once Nick saw it was a mouse texting that was the problem, Nick was angry.

"Hey buddy?! MOVE! I GOT A TURKEY IN THE BACK, AND I DON'T WANT IT TO HAVE A PANIC ATTACK!" Nick shouted. Once he realized what he said, he turned red as a cherry. How embarrassing. Nick managed to get the turkey to his next destination, got the bird all ready and was going to get it the next day. What he didn't know was that overnight, another turkey was in the sheet and managed to crawl into the now cooked turkey. The next day Nick got the cranberry sauce and turkey and left for BunnyBurrows.

"Nick! Hi, please come in. I'm glad you could make it," Judy greeted as Nick walked into the house. Everyone got all the food ready for the feast. Best of all, Nick's turkey was front and center. Everyone was excited to try Nick's food. But they were all in for a surprise. Bonnie cut the turkey, but as she did more and more, suddenly, and egg came right out of the turkey. Right in between the leg bones. Wait, that couldn't happen. Could it? Bonnie joked about it but when she when to cut again, everyone heard a loud screech and the turkey was alive. Everyone freaked out as the turkey moved about as if it was alive. Suddenly, the sheet covered turkey burst out of the cooked one and scampered about. A ghost turkey. Everyone flipped trying to catch the ghost, or whatever it was. Nick apologized frantically, having no idea a live turkey was in the cooked one. Judy understood and smiled; this was one strange Thanksgiving.


End file.
